undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 6
This is the sixth and final issue in Volume 1 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Hero. Issue 6 "Paco, go get help! Now!" Jose's words sent Paco off sprinting right into Mendoza's room. Jose knew the gate was about to go down so he grabbed a shovel and prepared for the worst. Seconds later, the gate broke down, letting in at least a dozen groseros. Jose moved away as far as he could. Right now, he was a certified meal for the groseros and he knew it. The first grosero to approach Jose got a direct shovel hit to the face. Jose proceeded to crack the grosero's skull open with his shovel and kill it. Jose kept rinsing and repeating until 3 groseros approached him at the same time, closely followed by more groseros. Jose backed into a corner of the marketplace and stood there ready to go out fighting. "Get a load this you undead cabrones!" yelled none other than Sergeant Mendoza. Him and his squad of 5 other men had their weapons ready. Jaime had a pickaxe handy, Aguila had an axe, Juarez held metal pipe, Manuel was armed with a knife, Pepe's hand had another axe, and Mendoza had a tight grasp on a bloody butcher knife. A good amount of the groseros focused their attention on Mendoza and his men instead. Only a few continued to make their way toward Jose. Jose did not lose hope as one would expect and knocked the groseros in his path down to the ground with mighty swings of his shovel. Jose dove his shovel into their skulls once more, with a few getting up from his mighty swing. Jose easily knocked them back down again and they soon met their demise thanks to the shovel." Yeah! Ok, we got this!" Jose yelled in excitement. "Who's the man?". Mendoza and his men were also successful in dispatching the groseros thanks to their formation. However, elsewhere in the marketplace, things were going to take a turn for the worst. ---- "Groseros everyone! Groseros got into the marketplace over by the window!" yelled Paco. The people of the marketplace were now terrified. One family in particular panicked the most. The Suares, who were the largest, consisting of Pedro and Lila, the parents and their children, Ramiro and Maria. They hid in one of the storage rooms. "Would you shut up kid? You're going to bring more over here!" Daniel replied, with an angry tone of voice. Ashton and his friends had heard the commotion. "What the hell is going?" Mr. Chet said. "Chet, groseros got into the marketplace!" said Paco. "Paco, son, stop yelling so loudly!" replied his mother, Leslie. "Damn it boy, shut up!" replied his father, Jacobo. "You heard that, the gate went down. We have to go help Jose!" Mr. Chet said. "Got it." Valdez and Ashton replied. "I want to fight too" Liza said. "Uh, here. Take this." Ashton handed Liza his machete. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Valdez said. Ashton pulled his combat knife out and began to follow his friends when. "That gate is down!" a woman screamed, in obvious horror. The main gate Ashton had entered the marketplace from earlier that day had been broken down. The groseros started pouring in. "Shoot. Guys, go, I'll help Daniel take care of things over here!" Ashton yelled. Liza, Valdez, and Mr. Chet nodded in response. "I don't care how bad a person you are Ashton, but I hope you risking your ass like this changes that." Daniel said. "I'm counting on it." Ashton replied. Daniel had a big hammer with him and Ashton only had his knife. There were a dozen groseros ready to terrorize the marketplace. Ashton and Daniel started to kill them while the rest of the survivors witnessing either grabbed a weapon of their own or hid. "Not today!" said Ashton as he dug his knife inside a grosero's eye socket, killing her instantly. Daniel was also bashing away with his hammer. Despite their efforts, more groseros found their way in, too many for Ashton an Daniel to handle on their own. The groseros were now spread out in the room. A few unfortunate survivors found themselves victims of the cruel carnage. Mrs. Sofia Galeana, a mother of 2, was eaten before the eyes very of her children and their cousin. The siblings were twins Manny and Alicia, both 16 years old and their cousin Mario, who was somewhere in his mid 20s. Manny and Sofia each grabbed metal pipes laying on the floor and joined in on the fight. Mario did the same. "Leslie, mi amor, I can't stand here and watch, I have to protect everyone!" Jacobo said to his family who had now hidden behind a counter. Numerous survivors had been bitten or killed at this point. This part of the marketplace had been hit harder than the part compromised earlier. Amidst the chaos, a child was separated from his single mother. "Max, be careful!" A woman was alerting her far away son to come join her. Her name was Sandra Gomez. Max was about to provide a nice snack to a nearby grosero. Sandra began to cry. The death of her son was inevitable. "No!" Ashton was alerted by the sound of Sandra's crying and rushed to scene. He snuck up on Max's walker and killed him. "Come on!" Ashton reached his hand out the boy and picked him up. He began to run over to Sandra but a grosero grabbed a hold of him. Max was dropped but managed to get to his mother. Ashton was now struggling to get the grosero off of him. As the groseros' teeth got closer and closer to Ashton's neck, it looked to be the end. "Oh hell no!" The grosero was kicked off of Ashton by none other than Mr. Chet, who proceeded to kill the ugly bastard with his bloody icepick. "Thanks, that was a close one" Ashton said, gasping for air. "Don't mention it." Mr. Chet replied. "I need some help over here!" Jacobo was calling out for help. He had the attention of four groseros. Jaime had miraculously shown up in time to lend Jacobo a helping hand. Together, they murdered the groseros around them. "They're thinning out everyone! Keep going!" Daniel said. After about an hour, the groseros stopped coming in. "It was the herd from earlier today. They were back." Mr. Chet said, in a solemn voice. Mr. Chet then approached Mendoza. "Now do you see? This is what I meant. We lost 16 people because of your choice!" Mendoza did not dare respond, as he knew Mr. Chet was right. "I'm sorry, Joaquin..." He instead apologized, with a few tears running down his face. "Valdez, Liza!" Ashton was calling out to his friends. "Over here!" Liza replied. "Are you guys alright?" Ashton asked. "Yeah. We were worried about you man!" Valdez replied. "Did anyone-?" Liza asked. "16" Ashton interrupted. "I saw it with my own eyes." Liza had covered her face in sadness and began to silently weep. Ashton hugged her as did Valdez. Ashton's first day after waking up felt like the biggest nightmare of his life. Trivia *The title of the issue refers to Ashton's brave rescue of Max, at act of selflessness that finally regards him as a "Hero". Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:Issues Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories